As an Old Love Story Ends, A New Love Story Begins
by Chiibii-Craze
Summary: Karin's family erased her memory of them, She got married to Kenta and had a child, Kanon. She feels like the happiest girl in the world.But she believes Kanon is at that age when she should start thinking about a boy. Should Kanon tell the truth, or not?
1. Karin's past

Hey Guys! This is a special treat, for me (lol) Since I havent uploaded anything yet,... If this is very short, Or you just want to say something mean about it, Just holla at me Fo your flames!

I do not own Karin or any of the characters in anyway.

All the credit goes to the awesome(but somewhat perverted)Creator of Karin, Yuna Kagesaki!!

Yay!! Handclaps

Yuna:...nosebleed

Me:HOLY IN A CUP!! calls operator

Operator: Hello?

Me:OPERATOR, WHATS THE NUMBER FOR 911 CAUSE I NEED A AMBULANCE!!

delayed silence

Everyone:...

Me:...

Anju: annoyed Lets Just start the damned fanfic already...

--

"_This is for the best Karin...Im sorry..."_

_"Onee-Chan..."_

_"We're going to miss our baka daughter..."_

_"Im going to miss giving you noogies..."_

_"Im totally gonna miss playing with my adorable granddaughter..."_

Today is a very sad day for the Maaka family, for this is the last day they will get to see Karin."She may have been a nuisance, and was always a victim of my slipper, but I'll never get rid of my love for her." Carrera Marker said through her tears. The Maaka family wasn't an ordinary family, It was a family full of vampires. The Eldest girl, Karin, was not really considered a full vampire. She was an abnormal vampire, one whos blood would increase. When her instincts kicked in, She either needed to bite someone to inject her excess blood into or suffer a horrible nosebleed. She was practically human though.One day, she met someone Called Kenta Usui. As their semester went on, Karin would fall in love with him more & more. They decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend.Karin's little sister Anju, Would sometimes wonder if Karin loved Kenta more than her own family.

Karin wants to make Kenta very happy, while being happy too. But she can't help thinking about what her grandma said to her.. " Love between a human and a vampire can only end in tragedy." But sometimes she cant help thinking that her relationship with Usui-Kun won't work out,either.But since she decided she wanted to always be with Usui-Kun, her family decided the would erase her memory of them, so she can be there for Usui-Kun. After she and Usui-Kun graduated, they decided to move in together. One day, They were talking. "_Karin, I want to ask you something..." "Yes, Kenta-Kun?" __"Will...Wi-...Will you..." "Shit! I can't say it! Im too nervous!" Kenta Said in his thoughts. Karin just sat there very clueless, thinking about what Kenta was going to say. "It's either now or never man...Just say it!!" "K-Karin..." "Yes?..." "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Kenta said pulling out a birthstone Engagement ring._

_Karin looked at the ring, with tears in her eyes now,sitting there shaking. It was quiet for a minute, then Karin spoke up. "III just don't know what to say..." Kenta responded, "I-I-I-It's okay if you dont want to get married right away..."_

_Karin suddenly jumped up at what he said and quickly responded, "What!? Im so happy right now im speechless...I love this ring... I'll wear it forever and ever...As long as we're together, I could never say no to you. After saying that, Karin gave Kenta a long kiss. They were planning their wedding for May and wanted to invite their close friends and Kenta's Mother.(Remember, her family erased her memory of them, so she thinks she has no family...so sad ,( ) _

_When it came time for May to come around again, It was time for the wedding to start. Karin was in a beautiful a-line dress with exotic, but fascinating gloves. While Kenta was dressed in a handsome white tuxedo With a red bowtie, Creased pants, and White Leather shoes that come from out of the country.(fuck. stick with me here when it comes to wedding stuff. I wouldn't know anything about this Shit since Im not a damn bride!)2 hours Later_

_"I do." I do." " You may now kiss the bride!" Kenta and Karin kissed until they were out of breath._


	2. Anju's life without Karin

Hahahaha! D I'm Back!! (ahem...)

Oh, uh.. well... I don't own Karin...Nor do I Own the Characters.

Karin belongs to the wonderful Yuna Kagesaki!...Who cant come because of what happened

Last time...Karin, will you start the fanfic?

Karin: Hai!! Ok... Let's start the fanfic!! This Chapter contains some Manga spoilers though!! This will Become rated M in some chapters, then go back to T!! Just a warning!!

"_No...no...DON'T COME NEAR ME!!"_

"_Just come with us. You'll have so much fun..." (Not what it sounds like... Lol)_

"_I have to keep running..."_

"_Ah! Onee-Chan!"_

"_..."_

"_Onee-Chan! Please help me!!"_

"_I'm not your Onee-Chan, little girl... I don't know who you are...Please. Just stay away from me..."_

"_O-Onee..."_

"_ONEE-CHAN!!"_

"_ONEE-CHAN!!PLEASE COME BACK!!"_

"_Onee...chan..."_

Anju suddenly jumped up in her bed, awaking from her nightmare_."Thats the 3rd time this week I've had the nightmare..." _Anju exclaimed. Ever since they erased Karin's memory, Anju has been lonesome. Boogie-Kun, her doll, has stopped working. Her mother and father have seemed to have stopped fighting. Something does not seem right...not at all...

Anju really misses her Onee-Chan,Karin. But Anju can't just find Karin,go up to her and say I miss you Onee-Chan...It has been about 2 years since Karin has left. Anju is now 14.(just wanted to add that little info in :O) "_Baka!! This is all my fault!! If I didn't convince the family to let Kenta Usui be an ally, Then Karin wouldn't have had that major nosebleed, and she'd still be here!!" _Anju screamed in her thoughts. She hated herself. "_I hate you."_ She said that up to a point where she couldn't feel love anymore, even when her family said they loved her.

All she wanted...needed...cared for was her sisters hugs. When Karin would hug her, She would get a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She missed that feeling greatly.Anju started to go wash up and get dressed for a walk. Even though Anju became a full vampire, She sill has her umbrella to keep herself from getting burned too much. Anju then started for her walk. As she walked further through the streets of Japan, she could feel it. There was a jealous somebody walking along the streets. As she got closer to that certain person, her instincts kicked in. Who was the person, you ask?

The person was none other than Karin's daughter, Kanon Usui. Anju was definitely surprised, but she was hungry enough to take anyone, whether it be a relative or not. Anju saw Kanon leaning against a rail, with an angry, but depressed face. Anju walked over to Kanon. Kanon saw Anju approaching and asked, "_May I help you?"_ Anju knew exactly how to handle the situation with out attracting any attention.

"_I need to talk to you in private. Come with me to the park." _Anju said. Kanon was way to pissed off right now to walk(lol )_ "I don't trust you! Mama always said to be careful of my self!"_ Kanon yelled. "_Oh. So thats why you're leaning on a rail, attracting so much attention to yourself?"_ Anju said, causing Kanon to start crying.(Kanon is only 12, so forgive her!) "_Oh shucks..Looks like plan A failed...but luckily, I have a plan B!" _Anju said to herself.

"_STOP CRYING!!_" Anju yelled. "_We're going to the park, now. I really have to tell you something important..." _Anju finally got Kanon to go,but she had to drag the crying brat."_Listen...uh...uh...whats your name?" _Kanon finally stopped crying and said_, "My name is Kanon Usui..."_

_--_

_Good bye!! :D_

_Im going to leave you here with a cliffy._

_Basically, This chapter was based around how Anju is dealing with life without Karin._

_Dictionary:_

_Onee-Chan: Basically used by little kids to adress their big sister or an older woman( I think TT)_


	3. Karin & Kanon's Problem, huh?

Hello. You're probably like,"Where the hell have you been!?" Even if you not like that, I'm here.

I do not own Karin, nor do I own the nosebleed the owner had back in chapter.

AN Note:Gah ! I made a mistake back in chapter 2!! Kanon is 14! sorry! X( So Anju is...34!! Wow! XD

--

Back to life with Karin...

"_Karin, Have you seen Kanon-chan anywhere?_" asked Kenta, worried.

"_Hmm, she told me that she had afternoon activities to deal with after school. She said it would end at around 5:00. Speaking of the time, its around 5. She should be coming home around now. Don't worry! I'll be looking out for her!" _Karin replied with a cheerful smile.

"_Ok, If thats what you say. Well, I'm off to work now! I'll back at 10!"_ Kenta said. He was less worried about that situation. After his little relief, he kissed Karin on the cheek and went on his merry way.

- - - - - - -

Little did Karin know, that Kanon was her little sister's victim...

After Anju was done talking to Kanon, She proceeded to quietly as possible to suck the jealousy out of Kanon. Kanon noticed that Anju was leaning in closer...and closer... Kanon was scared to death by this. She didn't know what to do, so she just used her lungs. Before she could proceed to scream, Anju bit into her neck. She started to feel like she was blacking out, and she felt like she was dizzy. Her vision was getting blurry, and she became unconscious.

Anju was done sucking her blood, and felt pure ecstasy take over. She licked she extremely sharp fangs and used her bats to erase Kanon's memory. Anju smirked. "_Heh, my little niece looks so cute when shes unconscious..." _Anju then left. Karin suddenly felt her heart beat faster and faster. She started to feel very worried."_Why is my heart beating so fast?..." _She suddenly thought of Kanon. "_Ka...Ka...KANON!!" _she dropped the kitchen knife she was using to cut vegetables for dinner.

Karin wasn't thinking clear and wasn't thinking about the time. She finally looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30 pm. "_No wonder I didn't hear the door...Kanon never came in the house!!"_Karin decided to scope the park for Kanon. For what seemed like hours, Karin Finally found Kanon, lying on a bench, eyes closed. Karin rushed over to her and shook her awake. "_Kanon! Kanon!"_Karin said through her overflowing tears._ "M...M...Ma...MAMA!!"_Now Kanon was crying. Karin picked her up and hugged her tight. She wrinkled Kanon's school uniform.

"_Kanon, NEVER do this again!!" _Karin said now, with some anger in her voice. Kanon picked up the anger in her voice and caught herself before she decided to say something back. "_Want me to carry you on my back?"_ Karin said, now with some happiness in her voice. "_O...o...okay..."_ So Karin took Kanon back home on her back. Halfway through the path to their house(apartment, complex...whatever it is XD)Karin started to feel her heart rate pick up. "_Oh no...not again!"_ Karin exclaimed. She almost dropped Kanon in order to clutch her chest and relieve the pain in her heart. To do that, she put Kanon on a bench and sat down next to her. "_Mama, are you okay? You look really flushed..."_ Kanon suddenly felt worried and her heart rate picked up... "_Ugh! Why does my heart feel like this? My body feels so light and wobbly right now...my legs feel like jelly..." _Kanon started to breathe heavily. Karin saw this, but couldn't do anything, due to her own heart rate beating so fast. Kanon decided to text Kenta. "_D-D-Daddy...we both need you now...especially mommy...She is in a lot of pain...please come! Love, Kanon..."_Karin was at the point where she would burst. Karin was at her peak when all of a sudden, Kanon passed out. Karin turned around to find Kanon laying down, like when Karin found her on the other side of the park.

Karin went over her peak. She didn't know what was happening...then it all came back to her...Her family, how she met Kenta, her grandmother's sayings...it all came back...but it didn't matter at that time. Kanon finally woke up, with elongated fangs and shrunken pupils. Karin now remembered that she was a vampire. She actually lost her ability to produce blood somehow, but that ability returned. She also grew longer fangs and her pupils shrunk. Somehow, both her and Kanon both lost control. They both scouted out the nearest person in the park. They happen to find twins. One was unhappy. She made Karin come so close to her...Karin was ready to bite her, feeling the need to inject her blood. Karin snuck up behind her and inserted her fangs into the twins soft neck. The girl blacked out and when Karin was done, dropped her to the ground. The other twin turned around to find her sister on the floor. She was shocked to death. She saw Karin standing there with a deep blush,staring into space, in pure pleasure. She happened to see Karin's long fangs. While scared to death, she also felt like killing herself now for not looking out for her sister.

This is where Kanon comes in. Kanon didn't know why, but she felt like just biting into the girls neck, and let the rest handle itself. She staggered closer to the other twin. While the twin was lost in her own suicidal world, Kanon rushed up to her. She raised herself to the girls neck, and bit down, injecting blood. She lifted her fangs out of the girl's neck, and let her drop to the floor. She felt like she was in heaven, just floating and relieved. For some reason, she could call for a bat. A bat came flying down to her, and she was just amazed. She felt words stirring up in her heart. "_E-e...er...eraser..." _Kanon said to the bat. The bat calmy flew down to the girls and landed on their heads. The bat erased their memory.

Karin was watching, dumbfounded. Kanon stood there in amazement. Karin thought, "_She-sh...she's a vampire, just like me...I just hope she didn't get the anemia from me..."_ and as if on invisible cue, Kanon passed out. "_Great...Just great...she got that from me too..."_ Karin said annoyed. She picked Kanon up and put her on her lap. She cradled Kanon while she was unconscious. "_Even if your a failure of a vampire like your mom, me and daddy will always love you..."_Karin said. "_Even if you don't love daddy like a dad..."_Karin snorted at this. She knew Kanon had a daddy complex, and she had to deal with it. Though she was amazed and annoyed by all these events, her and Kanon stayed in the park until Kenta came.

Haha, longest chapter I ever wrote. XD

Cliffy!!

R&R! Thank yous!

Kanon finally became a vampire! XD Just like Karin huh,...?

Might be sum lemon or fluff next chapter! I'll have to think really hard if I make it a lemon, considering it would be my first lemon...

Anyways, Buh bye! :)


	4. Agh!

AGH! Im sorry! This story is being put on hold until I can think of an Idea for the next chapter!

Im gonna work on another story, but I might not upload it today. Happy snow day everyone!


End file.
